


To Sweep You off Your Feet

by hermionemonica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rooftop Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemonica/pseuds/hermionemonica
Summary: Ladybug is upset about something, and Chat Noir knows just how to make her feel better. The only catch? It probably works a bit too better than what he had expected...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	To Sweep You off Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runningash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningash/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Ash!

“Hey, bugaboo!” Chat Noir announced excitedly as he vaulted onto their usual rooftop. 

Ladybug was sitting with her back to him, her feet dangling over the edge of the roof. “Hey,” she replied in a little voice, not even turning around. 

There was no way Chat could miss how her shoulders were drooping, or how her voice was broken. He crawled towards her. “Are you- is everything okay?” He asked in a concerned voice. 

“Yeah.” Ladybug sighed, still not looking at him. “I'm just a little overwhelmed.” 

“You know you can talk to me.” 

Her lips curled up in a little smile as she turned her head to look at him for one second, before looking away again. “Thanks, kitty, but I can't. It's civilian stuff.” 

“Oh.” Chat stayed still for a moment before shuffling closer to her till their shoulders were touching. And then he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her gently towards himself. 

Ladybug did not object. She closed her eyes and leaned against Chat's chest. She let out a deep sigh as she wrapped her arms around his torso. 

Chat rested his cheek against her head as he closed his eyes too. It was in times like this that he wished the most that they did not have all the identity secrets between them. Then, maybe, he could have done something to help her. He definitely did not like seeing his lady like that. 

All of a sudden, Chat's eyes flew wide open as an idea came to his mind. He knew how to cheer her up. 

He slowly stood up, pulling Ladybug along with him. At first, she protested a little, but then she gave up pretty soon. She was too tired to resist anyway. 

Chat brought them to a standing position, facing each other. And then, with a swift movement, he placed her hand on his shoulder. Placing one hand on her waist, he held her free hand in his. 

“What are you-" 

“Shh.” He silenced her. “Just trust me, okay?” 

And she did. Ladybug knew she would trust that boy with her life. 

Chat Noir slowly began swaying them together, moving in rhythm to an imaginary piece of music. Ladybug tripped over her feet twice, most probably because she had no idea how to regulate her steps, but soon, she fell into sync with her partner.  _ Like always.  _

And soon, Ladybug found herself smiling. That cat sure had his ways. 

All of a sudden, Chat lifted her hand above their heads and twirled her, and she couldn't hold it any longer. Ladybug burst into a peal of delightful, uninhibited laughter. Chat promptly followed suit, and soon the heroes of Paris were laughing and dancing like dorks in the middle of the serene and quiet night. 

Gradually, their laughter faded away into the silence of the night. Ladybug wrapped both arms around Chat Noir and leaned into his chest. Chat enfolded her in his arms and rested his chin against the top of her head, as they fell into a more subdued motion, swaying slowly from side to side. 

Ladybug felt warmth coursing through her body. She wanted to stay like this forever. Just him and her, and the peaceful night. 

After a few moments of basking in the easy silence, Ladybug spoke up. “Chat?” 

“Yes, m' lady?” 

She leaned away slightly from him in order to look at him. As she looked into his face, love and adoration bubbled up in her heart, so much that she felt she could not hold back anymore. She placed one hand on the side of his face as she whispered, “I love you.” 

Chat smiled. He placed his hand over hers and brought it away from his face to hold it. Panting a soft kiss on the top of her head, he whispered back. “I know, Ladybug. I love you too.” 

“No!” Ladybug placed her palms on his chest and shoved him away from her. “You are getting it all wrong!” 

_ Why did that stupid cat not get it?  _

She looked at him as he stared at her, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “Ladybug?” He extended a hand towards her. 

Ladybug caught his hand in both of hers as she stepped closer to him. “Why don't you see it, you silly cat?” She asked in a soft, but slightly desperate voice. 

She watched as his expression slowly changed into something else, something softer. He looked... scared.  _ What was he scared of?  _

“M' lady, what are you saying?” 

Ladybug took a deep breath. It was now or never. She had waited too long. She had thought about it way too much. There could not be a more perfect moment to do it. 

“I'm in love with you, Chat Noir. Romantic type.” 

Chat's eyes widened in surprise. But other than that, she could read nothing.  _ Was he happy? Was he sad? Was he mad at her?  _

A few seconds of silence passed. Chat Noir stood frozen in the spot, staring at her blankly.  _ What the hell was going on in his head? _ Ladybug was starting to get really anxious now. 

“Kitty, you need to say something.” She lightly squeezed his hand. “You're freaking me out over here.” 

Chat blinked, and gulped. “Pinch me.” 

“Sur- what?” _ What was going on?  _

“I said pinch me.” 

“Um, I guess if you insist..." She gingerly picked a fold of the skin on his hand over his suit and pinched it. 

“OW!” 

Ladybug winced a little as he shrieked and pulled his hand away. Maybe she had done it a bit too hard. 

A moment later, Chat looked up from nursing his hand. He looked straight into her eyes as he grabbed her hand. “So, this is for real?” He went on in a soft voice. 

Ladybug stared at him in silence for a few seconds. And then she burst out laughing. “Oh, kitty.” Ladybug cupped his face in both of her hands and looked at him. “This is real. Very much real.” 

Chat Noir still looked like he was having a hard time believing it. And it hurt her to think that she was at least partly responsible for his denial. All those rejections, he was bound to have built up a defence mechanism of some sort. Maybe she should have waited a bit longer. Maybe she shouldn’t have sprung it on him like that. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Chat’s words shook her out of her thoughts. That came out of the blue. Ladybug gasped softly as Chat Noir’s hand lightly caressed her face. 

“Wh- what?” Ladybug could barely get a word out. His face was so close to her that she could almost feel his warm breath on her lips. Her heart was beating so fast, and she was starting to fear that he would hear it. 

“Chat?” She breathed. She was fervently hoping that she wouldn’t pass out. 

“Ladybug, are you sleepy?” 

“What?” 

Ladybug eyes flew open as she pushed away from Chat’s chest. He still had his arms wrapped around her. 

“You stopped moving, so I thought that maybe you were starting to fall asleep.” Chat explained. 

It took her a moment to realise her position. 

_ She had imagined it all.  _

A sharp twinge of pain tugged at her heart as she felt sadness pooling in her stomach.  _ It had all been a dream?  _

“M' lady,” Chat touched her face to make her look at him, “are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” Ladybug slowly pushed away from him, pointedly trying not to look at his face. “I'm just- a little sleepy, yeah. I think I'm gonna call it a night.” 

“Okay.” Chat took a step towards her and wrapped her in a light embrace. “Are you going to be alright?” He asked. 

“Mm-hm.” 

Ladybug felt her cheeks get heated up as he pressed a light kiss to the top of her head. 

After a few seconds, Chat pulled away. “Good night, bug. Take care.” And then, after blowing a kiss at her, he extended his baton and vaulted away. 

Ladybug stood there for a while longer, watching his silhouette disappear into the night. “I am in love with you Chat Noir,” she whispered to herself. “Romantic type.”


End file.
